


I'm Always Lonely When I See You

by goodnightPidge



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just a lot of flirting, Semi-Smutty but Not Really, Sleepy Flirting, semi-angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightPidge/pseuds/goodnightPidge
Summary: Mina and Jeongyeon can't go a minute without each other.





	I'm Always Lonely When I See You

**Author's Note:**

> Cute cute girlfriends.

Mina leans forward onto the kitchen counter as she allows her ankle to rotate in relief. The previous concert and the outfit worn for it showed no mercy for her poor feet. The tall heels were surely a challenge for the “unyielding Mina”, but this was her job after all. Usually, she was a professional with such clothing mishaps. But it was just one of those nights.

She was incredibly out of it.

The jetlag might’ve also been getting to her as well, even though Japan was a close second next to South Korea. But at the moment she wanted nothing more but to lay in the luxurious Japanese futons waiting for her in her shared room with Momo and Dahyun after the long day spent.

But not until she had a few sips of some hot tea for her throat, in preparation for tomorrow’s concert.

Mina rests her elbows on the counter as she waits for her tea to cool down, all the while adding in some honey and ginger into the cup. As she stirs her tea, she randomly wanders her mind to the recent concert.

Her mind randomly wanders to Jeongyeon and her recent attire, how cute and how flattering it was to her figure. Wanders to her ridiculously long, shiny, and beautiful… legs. And how fast and how precise her movements were in the choreography, with her legs going everywhere. It was hard not to notice, really.

They have been doing the same choreography for nearly a year now, but her heart never fails to skip a beat everytime she is (blessingly) positioned next to Jeongyeon in a certain song, or when she catches a glimpse of Jeongyeon’s arch in her back, or the seductive faces Jeongyeon secretly makes to Mina during formation changes.

Jeongyeon is a reverie.

It’s obvious that Mina seriously misses her when she finally popped out of her daydream, noticing a tiny pool of drool gathered into her palm which was definitely not caused by her. She distracts herself of such thoughts and focuses on the task at hand and wow, this tea takes forever to cool.

Her drowsiness instantly vanishes as she sees the all so familiar figure come into view in her peripheral vision. The kitchen was barely lit (the only light source being the oven light), but Mina knows that short hair all too well.

It was, of course, Jeongyeon. And Mina suddenly becomes conscious of everything about herself.

Mina straightens her posture (balancing back onto her poor ankles), brushes her hair back a bit, and makes sure that her shirt showcases a peek of her collarbones. A small tease.

When Mina finally looks up, she notices that Jeongyeon continues towards to sit on the stool across from Mina. Jeongyeon is aimlessly tapping away on her phone, and it appears that she had no true reason of even entering the kitchen. Not even a pitiful hello to Mina, which pained Mina slightly.

So they existed in idle silence for a while. Mina stayed staring at the tea mug, going through different conversation topics to kill the silence. Boldly, she looks up at Jeongyeon with a smile and comments,

“See something you like?”

Jeongyeon tilts her head slightly, not shifting her eyes from the phone however, and hums quietly in acknowledgement.

Mina was getting a bit pouty, if she was being honest. She wanted Jeongyeon’s attention on her, but for what though? There wasn’t anything necessarily anything interesting Mina was doing at the moment. But Mina did want to make any sort of conversation.

So she crumpled up a tissue and threw it at Jeongyeon in a way to scold her for the rude demeanor. The tissue landed no closer to JY’s pinky. But Mina fought on,

“Isn’t it a little too late for you to be on your phone anyways?”

Jeongyeon finally makes eye contact with Mina. The slow, anticipating tilt of JY’s eyes initiated a jump in Mina’s pulse. The look never fails to make Mina shaky.

Jeongyeon simply huffs and comments, “Says the one who’s younger than me and staying up as well?”

Mina whined back,

“I’m practically the same age as you and I took a power nap about three hours ago. Either way, you should be getting your beauty sleep. That skin needs to rest too, you know,”

Jeongyeon shuts her phone off and gets up from her stool. Mina slightly shrinks in minor disappointment as it appeared that Jeongyeon was off to rest after all. But that wasn’t until JY completely destroyed that prediction when she walked around the counter to Mina’s side.

The pair were only mere inches from each other, but the strong scent of Jeongyeon was _wrecking_ her. The smell radiating from her was pure yumminess; hints of vanilla, mint, and is that citrus? Mina was all of the sudden getting hungry, but not for food.

This disapproving thought prompted Mina to remember her initial task: _Oh yeah. The tea._ Right. So she pretended to be indifferent to Jeongyeon’s presence and continued to stir her still boiling hot tea.

Jeongyeon was staring intently at Mina’s side profile as Mina continued to do so.

She whispers a delayed response,

“I’d rather stay up for three days if it meant being able to stare at your beautiful figure for even just a minute longer,”

Mina gulped silently. Jeongyeon continued, all the while looking Mina up from her lips and down to her hips.

“I can’t go a day without my dose of Mina,”

In response, Mina blushed and huffed at the comment,

“You’re being very bold tonight. Must be the fatigue, it’s making you think weird and say weird things,”

Usually during the day Jeongyeon was very playful and very child-like around Mina. At times there were even moments when Jeongyeon was incredibly protective of Mina which truly warmed her heart.

It was extremely rare to see Jeongyeon like this.

So flirtatious and so intent. Serious for once. It reminds her on how Jeongyeon is like when she performs.

And yeah, it did turn Mina on to the max. Mina loves seeing her like this.

Jeongyeon finally broke the touch barrier as she slowly played with the bottom of Mina’s shirt. All attention of the tea was thrown out the window and all Mina could hear in her mind was her mind screaming, “Moremoremoremore…”

It’s incredible how Mina was two seconds away from passing out in the kitchen only ten minutes ago to being incredibly awake and ridiculously horny just by being in the presence of an actual goddess.

Jeongyeon’s other hand cupped Mina’s cheek and guided their foreheads to softly collide. Mina’s eyes couldn’t help but travel down to Jeongyeon’s soft, coral lips. Who could blame her? It was either Jeongyeon’s eyes or lips, and Mina was too nervous to look her in the eyes at the moment.

On the other hand, Jeongyeon definitely noticed where Mina’s eyes landed and commented,

“I think you really like my boldness, Mina-ya,”

Mina tried being the reasonable person and responded,

“Jeongyeon, whatever you’re planning, we can’t do anything with seven other people sleeping in the bedrooms,”

The competitor smirked,

“I don’t see anyone in this kitchen, do you?”

Mina’s face lit up in redness,

“Jeongyeon! You’re crazy. We have a long day tomorrow, I don’t think this is something to we should be doing!”

“But I miss you so much, Mina,”

Mina’s eyes looked up at JY, and noticed that there was a hint of sadness in her expression. She couldn’t tell if it was genuine emotion or if JY’s eyes were getting droopy with exhaustion. Either way, Mina whispered back,

“I know. We’re always so busy. We just never ever have a day to ourselves, and I’m sorry for that,”

A kiss on the forehead from JY,

“It is never your fault, Minari-chan,”

Jeongyeon said her name with a sing-song voice and a feathery caress on the cheek. Mina stepped closer into Jeongyeon’s hold, and they were sternum to sternum. It was unbelievable how close they were at that moment. And it felt nice, because it really has been a while since they had time to settle and truly revel in each other.

She shut her eyes and softly rocked in their embrace. Mina’s missed Jeongyeon’s scent, which was probably why the smell of her drove her so crazy initially (she still couldn’t get over it at the moment). Mina’s missed the conversations they had when they were alone, which was probably why she was craving Jeongyeon’s attention the moment she stepped in.

This was what Mina needed to re-energize her. Jeongyeon’s kisses and soothing voice.

Mina’s face was then tilted up by Jeongyeon, which prompted her to look into those enticing eyes once more. Jeongyeon continued, practically _begging,_

“Please let me have you, tonight,”

Jeongyeon leaned in swiftly and Mina’s lips instantly pursed with Jeongyeon’s. The initial soft peck escalated rather quickly as their breathing became more ragged and hungry. Mina ended up sitting on top of the counter as Jeongyeon grabbed onto her thighs.

It had been _much too long_ since they have kissed like this. Their hands advanced in regions high and low, digging into the fabrics of the clothes, desperately wishing they could tear the articles off. Jeongyeon’s lips brushed down from Mina’s lips, smearing down her chin, then finally to her neck. The possessive, wreckless behavior excited Mina to unimaginable levels.

The buzz and ticklish sensation felt amazing for Mina, and her amplified breathing complimented those feelings. JY nibbled, sucked, licked, and teased the region; while Mina’s hands dug through Jeongyeon’s hair.

After a good minute or so, Jeongyeon separated from Mina’s neck and began,

“If you really don’t want to do anything tonight, it’s up to you. I can…. wait until we get back and get to relax and whatnot,”

Mina looked into Jeongyeon’s eyes, as she considered her options. It’s really hard to say no to Jeongyeon. She was just too cute. However, she did want to tell JY that she was still completely insane and that fitting something so passionate in the midst of the madness of work was just impossible.

But she did also miss the talent in Jeongyeon’s mouth, and those velvety fingers. And how Jeongyeon never missed a beat in telling Mina how incredible she looked with her flexible legs spread out for Jeongyeon when they were making love.

And how she seriously loved to tease Mina with the way she never seemed to completely get Mina off at first, but instead built the arousal until Mina eventually bursts into a whimpering mess.

What she misses the most about their eventful rendezvous however is the when they were finished, Jeongyeon spooned Mina like it was their last night alive. And waking up with Jeongyeon’s beautiful legs still tangled with hers was the cherry on top.

Jeongyeon has never wanted to let her go. And that’s the number one thing Mina could use right now. Something to anchor Mina back down from the chaos of continuous concerts, album promotions, and forced smiles and laughs. She has missed Jeongyeon so much, and she could really use the anchor right about now.

With no regrets, Mina sighed in defeat.

And needless to say, by the end of their…. meeting, Mina’s tea was freezing cold.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be full on smut you guys. I swear. I just got really lazy and thought, "You know what? I'll leave the rest to imagination." I usually don't write about real life people but these two.... got me man. I love them so much. I'm also very new to this TWICE fandom so that's why this storyline was very general. I'm sorry. Hope you enjoyed! Maybe I'll make more!


End file.
